Blending In
by Thorns and Red Roses
Summary: Meet Anika Crow, the daughter of Aly and Nawat. With the combimation of the sight, the gift , and being half 'People' Ani decides to sudy at the Tortallian Royal University. With new friends and old faces Anika's in for her own adventure.


AN- Hello everyone! I'm excited to finally write this for someone to read. I've had the idea in my head for months and I finally decided I'd like to be able to sleep without having to constantly get up and write down new details. Anyway Anika is in for some surprises about herself and others as she tries to find her place in the world. With some new friends the girl of three people (crows, Copper Isles, and Tortallian dignitaries) will have an adventure to rival her ancestors'. Should be fun.

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters except Anika in this chapter.

Blending In Chapter 1: Travels 

"I find the great thing in this world is not so much where we stand, as in what direction we are moving."

-Oliver w. Holmes

Anika Crow of the Copper Isles stood on deck of the great ship called The Landless and mentally remarked that she could relate. She knew she'd end up being a spy when she was older; after all it was in her blood for two generations, but for now she was 15 and had decided to have her gift trained at Tortall's Royal University. Having Alianne of Pirates Swoop as a mother had ensured her a spot thought no one would be told her lineage. Her mother had explained why no one could know her role as spymaster for the Copper Isles and she obviously agreed that the possible risk was too great. Her father, Nawat Crow, was unhappy that one of his chicks was flying so far from him but when she promised to check in regularly in the fire, he'd finally allowed her to enroll.

Anika's complicated lineage left her with the gift, the sight, and the ability to transform into a crow at will (after all she was half People). The sight and transforming she could control and use with a relatively high level of mastery but living on the Isles where Raka magics were hidden and subtle robbed her of the chance to seriously study her gift (which was, of course purple in color).

The ship preparing to dock knocked Anika out of her musing and she went below deck to grab her bags. A man she'd spent several nights playing chess with offered to help her but she laughed him off. She may not have the strength of a full blood crow but she was much more formidable than she looked. Back on deck, she followed the sea of people toward the ramp grudgingly, knowing she'd have to find a woman named Daine, apparently a Demi-Goddess of the people, in all this commotion. It turned out to be easier than she'd anticipated when a small cat rubbed against her and told her to follow it in the manner in which all animals can communicate.

Daine, Tortall's Wilde Mage, was waiting for her next to a tree with two ponies. "Anika I presume." The woman said smiling. Anika nodded smiling back. Her mother had called this woman an aunt of sorts. "I'm Daine and these two lads are Fable and Garth. I'm to take you to the university and get you settled in. You know you look just like him."

Anika was confused, "Like who milady?"

"I'm hardly a lady, Daine is fine. You look just like George but your skin's darker. Ready to go?" Daine asked over her shoulder as she mounted Garth motioning for Anika to follow suite.

"Lead on _Milady_," Anika grinned mercilessly at Daine's raised eyebrow. "I'm told I'm far too much like my mother regardless of who I look like."

"Gods preserve us, not another player." Daine said dramatically. Both burst into laughter. Anika was thrilled, less than an hour in Tortall and she'd already made a friend.

The woman rode through the market and up Palace Way to the stables set aside for the mage students. Anika was awed by the sheer number of people in one place. The hostlers took her mount and bags saying they'd be taken care of and she numbly followed Daine into the impressive University building. She was immediately lost as Daine led her though numerous twists and turns until they stood outside a door with a plaque bearing her name. 'Anika Crow' was intricately lettered with silver paint on the black board. She took a deep breath and opened the door to her new home.

AN- Thanks for reading! I know it was short but I have the next chapter written I just need to type it. I'll update tomorrow or the day after I promise. Helpful criticism appreciated. Also, if anyone wants to beta for me I'd appreciate it (I always miss something).

-Thorns and Red Roses


End file.
